fanfic Fairytail Gray X Lucy perasaanku chapter 2
by maolvi syahdi rahdani
Summary: Lucy yang sangat bersedih sudah berusaha dihibur oleh Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, dan Gajeel Namun Lucy tetap saja bersedih . enjoy my Fanfic Minna
1. Chapter 1

Perasaanku

Maolvi Syahdi R.

Author : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Romance dan Drama

Tokoh utama : Lucy Heartfilia

Aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisanku, Gray yang saat itu berada disampingku memelukku sambil memasang ekspresi wajah yang sedih. Erza dan Master yang saat itu juga berada di pemakaman Fairytail, juga menangis.

Aku merasa sesak dan tak mampu mengatakkan apapun. Gray yang mengetahui hal ini memelukku semakin erat. Itulah yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menangis dan menangis.

"Lucy tenangkan dirimu" ucap Gray

Aku tidak menghiraukan apa yang telah dikatakan Gray padaku. Karena hal itu Gray melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajahku yang dipenuhi oleh airmata yang menetes karena kepergian Natsu.

Master menepuk bahu Gray dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Gray pun berdiri dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Master. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap meneteskan airmataku ini, aku sangat tidak sanggup untuk menghentikannya.

"Lucy, Natsu sudah pergi dan yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mendoakannya. Aku sebagai Master juga sangat terpukul atas keperfian anak nakal itu. Tapi apapun yang kita lakukan sekarang, kita hanya bisa mendoakan kepergiannya" ucap Master sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Aku masih menangis walaupun sudah agak mereda. Setelah itu Gray mendatangiku dan menghapus airmataku yang masih berceceran di pipiku. Gray merangkulku dan membimbingku menuju guild bersama Erza dan Master.

Aku duduk sendirian di bawah pohon ditaman dekat Magnolia tempat aku dan Natsu biasa berkencan. Aku menatapi langit dengan perasaan sedihku yang masih memenuhi hatiku.

Disaat menatapi langit aku mengingat masa-masa indahku bersama Natsu. Semua masa-masa indah itu kini tidak akan pernah bisa kuulangi lagi. Karena orang yang berada di masa-masa indah itu kini telah tiada.

Disaat aku sedang mengingat masa-masa indah itu, tiba-tiba aku teringat atas perkataan terakhir Natsu padaku. _Aku pasti akan kembali padamu,_ kata-kata itu membuatku meneteskan airmataku. Dan akupun kembali menangis .

"dasar pembohong"ucapku

"mana janjimu untuk kembali padaku ? kau sama sekali tidak menepati janji itu. Bukannya kembali padaku kau malah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya . apa kamu tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ?" ucapku sambil menangis .

Disaat aku menangis, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang menyebut namaku.

"Lucy"ucap seseorang

Akupun menolehkan wajahku yang dipenuhi oleh airmataku menuju asal suara itu. Setelah menolehkan wajahku akupun tau siapa yang memanggil namaku. Ya, orang itu adalah Gray.

"bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Tanya Gray

"belum membaik" ucapku terus terang

"nee, Lucy apa kamu tau ? Natsu pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu dan tidak pernah ingin kehilangan dirimu" ucap Gray

"dia mengatakkan hal itu, tapi malah dia yang meninggalkanku, dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku" ucapku membalas ucapan Gray

"tentu saja dia memikirkan perasaanmu, apa kau berpikir Natsu menginggalkanmu dengan sengaja ? aku yakin sebenarnya dia tetap berusaha hidup hanya saja takdir mengatakan hal lain" ucap Gray

Aku menatap Gray, aku terpaku dengan perkataan Gray. Gray membalas tatapanku dan tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"dia pasti akan selalu memperhatikanmu, percayalah padaku" ucap Gray sambil bangkit dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah kupikir-pikir apa yang Gray katakan memang benar juga. Namun ini sangat aneh. Perasaanku seakan-akan tidak ingin mengikuti apa yang aku pikirkan. Perasaanku tetap saja bersedih.

Setelah dua jam lebih aku duduk dibawah pohon ditaman dekat Magnolia, akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku. Baru saja membuka pintu, aku sudah disambut oleh teman-temanku.

"okaeri Lucy" ucap Erza

Aku kaget melihat rumahku yang sudah dihias dengan berbagai macam hiasan. Dirumahku ada Erza, Gray, Wendy, serta Gajeel dan Mira-san . mereka semua datang mengerumuniku

"daripada kita bersedih terus, labih baik kita menghibur diri kita dengan berpesta bagaimana menurutmu Lucy ?" ucap Mira-san

"ya, kau benar Mira-san"ucapku sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman palsu .

Selama pesta berlangsung, semua orang terlihat bahagia. Berbeda denganku yang hanya memojok disudut ruangan sambil bersedih. Aku selalu berusaha untuk bahagia sepeninggalnya Natsu. Namun Aku tidak bisa, perasaanku terlalu sedih dan tidak bisa mengubah moodku .

Gray yang sepertinya memerhatikanku, menghampiriku yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Setelah itu aku menatap Gray begitu pun sebaliknya. Gray mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia padaku. Namun aku hanya memandanbgi Gray dengan ekspresi wajah sedihku.

"ayo, kita berpesta, kita harus selalu ceria dan bahagia walaupun tanpa Natsu. Karena itulah yang Natsu inginkan dari kita sepeninggalnya"

Aku meraih tangan Gray dan berusaha tersenyum walaupun perasaanku terlalu sedih dan tidak ingin berdansa ataupun bersenang-senang.

Aku menari bersama Gray. Sedangkan Erza menari bersama Wendy dan Mira-san bersama Gajeel. Mereka semua menari dengan lincah. Hanya aku dan Gray yang menari dengan lemah gemulai. Ya, Gray sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk membuat tarian kami lincah tapi karena aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya, akhirnya Gray lah yang mengimbangi tarianku.

"ayolah Lucy, kau harus bersemangat dan bersenang-senang" ucap Gray

"aku senang kok" jawabku

"jangan bohong aku tau kamu sedih, atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau bersedih karena memikirkan siapa yang akan merapihkan ruangan ini" canda Gray

"hahaha, harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku tidak sedih"ucapku berbohong

"dan harus berapa kali kau berbohong akan perasaanmu ?"ucap Gray sambil menatapku dengan tatapan serius

Bersambung ke chapter 2


	2. perasaanku chapter 2

Perasaanku

Maolvi Syahdi R.

Author : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Romance dan Drama

Tokoh utama : Lucy Heartfilia

Aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisanku, Gray yang saat itu berada disampingku memelukku sambil memasang ekspresi wajah yang sedih. Erza dan Master yang saat itu juga berada di pemakaman Fairytail, juga menangis.

Aku merasa sesak dan tak mampu mengatakkan apapun. Gray yang mengetahui hal ini memelukku semakin erat. Itulah yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menangis dan menangis.

"Lucy tenangkan dirimu" ucap Gray

Aku tidak menghiraukan apa yang telah dikatakan Gray padaku. Karena hal itu Gray melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajahku yang dipenuhi oleh airmata yang menetes karena kepergian Natsu.

Master menepuk bahu Gray dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Gray pun berdiri dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Master. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap meneteskan airmataku ini, aku sangat tidak sanggup untuk menghentikannya.

"Lucy, Natsu sudah pergi dan yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mendoakannya. Aku sebagai Master juga sangat terpukul atas keperfian anak nakal itu. Tapi apapun yang kita lakukan sekarang, kita hanya bisa mendoakan kepergiannya" ucap Master sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Aku masih menangis walaupun sudah agak mereda. Setelah itu Gray mendatangiku dan menghapus airmataku yang masih berceceran di pipiku. Gray merangkulku dan membimbingku menuju guild bersama Erza dan Master.

Aku duduk sendirian di bawah pohon ditaman dekat Magnolia tempat aku dan Natsu biasa berkencan. Aku menatapi langit dengan perasaan sedihku yang masih memenuhi hatiku.

Disaat menatapi langit aku mengingat masa-masa indahku bersama Natsu. Semua masa-masa indah itu kini tidak akan pernah bisa kuulangi lagi. Karena orang yang berada di masa-masa indah itu kini telah tiada.

Disaat aku sedang mengingat masa-masa indah itu, tiba-tiba aku teringat atas perkataan terakhir Natsu padaku. _Aku pasti akan kembali padamu,_ kata-kata itu membuatku meneteskan airmataku. Dan akupun kembali menangis .

"dasar pembohong"ucapku

"mana janjimu untuk kembali padaku ? kau sama sekali tidak menepati janji itu. Bukannya kembali padaku kau malah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya . apa kamu tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ?" ucapku sambil menangis .

Disaat aku menangis, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang menyebut namaku.

"Lucy"ucap seseorang

Akupun menolehkan wajahku yang dipenuhi oleh airmataku menuju asal suara itu. Setelah menolehkan wajahku akupun tau siapa yang memanggil namaku. Ya, orang itu adalah Gray.

"bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Tanya Gray

"belum membaik" ucapku terus terang

"nee, Lucy apa kamu tau ? Natsu pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu dan tidak pernah ingin kehilangan dirimu" ucap Gray

"dia mengatakkan hal itu, tapi malah dia yang meninggalkanku, dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku" ucapku membalas ucapan Gray

"tentu saja dia memikirkan perasaanmu, apa kau berpikir Natsu menginggalkanmu dengan sengaja ? aku yakin sebenarnya dia tetap berusaha hidup hanya saja takdir mengatakan hal lain" ucap Gray

Aku menatap Gray, aku terpaku dengan perkataan Gray. Gray membalas tatapanku dan tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"dia pasti akan selalu memperhatikanmu, percayalah padaku" ucap Gray sambil bangkit dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah kupikir-pikir apa yang Gray katakan memang benar juga. Namun ini sangat aneh. Perasaanku seakan-akan tidak ingin mengikuti apa yang aku pikirkan. Perasaanku tetap saja bersedih.

Setelah dua jam lebih aku duduk dibawah pohon ditaman dekat Magnolia, akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku. Baru saja membuka pintu, aku sudah disambut oleh teman-temanku.

"okaeri Lucy" ucap Erza

Aku kaget melihat rumahku yang sudah dihias dengan berbagai macam hiasan. Dirumahku ada Erza, Gray, Wendy, serta Gajeel dan Mira-san . mereka semua datang mengerumuniku

"daripada kita bersedih terus, labih baik kita menghibur diri kita dengan berpesta bagaimana menurutmu Lucy ?" ucap Mira-san

"ya, kau benar Mira-san"ucapku sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman palsu .

Selama pesta berlangsung, semua orang terlihat bahagia. Berbeda denganku yang hanya memojok disudut ruangan sambil bersedih. Aku selalu berusaha untuk bahagia sepeninggalnya Natsu. Namun Aku tidak bisa, perasaanku terlalu sedih dan tidak bisa mengubah moodku .

Gray yang sepertinya memerhatikanku, menghampiriku yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Setelah itu aku menatap Gray begitu pun sebaliknya. Gray mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia padaku. Namun aku hanya memandanbgi Gray dengan ekspresi wajah sedihku.

"ayo, kita berpesta, kita harus selalu ceria dan bahagia walaupun tanpa Natsu. Karena itulah yang Natsu inginkan dari kita sepeninggalnya"

Aku meraih tangan Gray dan berusaha tersenyum walaupun perasaanku terlalu sedih dan tidak ingin berdansa ataupun bersenang-senang.

Aku menari bersama Gray. Sedangkan Erza menari bersama Wendy dan Mira-san bersama Gajeel. Mereka semua menari dengan lincah. Hanya aku dan Gray yang menari dengan lemah gemulai. Ya, Gray sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk membuat tarian kami lincah tapi karena aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya, akhirnya Gray lah yang mengimbangi tarianku.

"ayolah Lucy, kau harus bersemangat dan bersenang-senang" ucap Gray

"aku senang kok" jawabku

"jangan bohong aku tau kamu sedih, atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau bersedih karena memikirkan siapa yang akan merapihkan ruangan ini" canda Gray

"hahaha, harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku tidak sedih"ucapku berbohong

"dan harus berapa kali kau berbohong akan perasaanmu ?"ucap Gray sambil menatapku dengan tatapan serius

Bersambung ke chapter 2


End file.
